Harry Potter y el Poder del Corazón
by Brent Cygan
Summary: Esta historia comienza en el mismo punto que el quinto libro... aunque ligeramente diferente. La pareja principal serán Harry y Tonks, aunque también habrá más parejas en la trama. Escenas violentas y posible lemon en capítulos posteriores.
1. Prólogo

Hola. Aquí os dejo el prólogo de mi fic. Es mi primera historia, asi que dejad reviews a ver que os parece. Publicaré un capítulo cada semana (si puedo más rápido, más rápido publicaré).

En fin, no se que más decir, así que os dejo aquí el prólogo. Disfrutad.

Disclaimer: Los derechos de los personajes aquí descritos (salvo los que me invente) y del mundo de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Lo único mío es el argumento.

**HARRY POTTER **

**Y EL PODER DE GRYFFINDOR**

PRÓLOGO

- Mata al que sobra, Colagusano.

Un rayo verde golpea el pecho de Cedric Diggory y su cuerpo cae al suelo, inerte, mientras una risa macabra taladra la cabeza de Harry.

-¿ Ves lo que trae luchar contra mi, Potter? No tiene sentido … YO soy el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos y ese debilucho de Dumbledore no puede hacer nada contra mi … y menos tu … Harry … Al final te atraparé y serás sólo una víctima mas de mi poder … No puedes vencerme Potter, tan sólo eres un mago mediocre, y tu única victoria sobre mi es una farsa, sólo la magia ancestral de tu madre impidió que te matase aquel día … al final morirás Potter, no importa cuanto corras o cuanto te escondas … al final morirás … como tus padres …

- No, no moriré, les vengaré, vengaré su muerte y te destruiré …

- Ja, ja, ja, morirás Potter … ni tan siquiera en tus sueños estás a salvo … ja, ja, ja, … ¡_CRUCIO_!

* * *

Número 4 de Privet Drive, Little Whinning, Surrey, Inglaterra. Harry Potter se despierta gritando de dolor y miedo, despertando consigo a todos los habitantes de la casa. Más gritos se escuchan en la noche, y, finalmente, el silencio …


	2. Capítulo Primero

CAPÍTULO PRIMERO: EL VERANO

Los días se sucedían sin fin, o por lo menos así pasaban para Harry Potter, el gran héroe de los últimos tiempos en el mundo mágico … un héroe olvidado, al parecer. Hacía semanas que no tenía noticias de sus amigos, ni de nadie, todos sus amigos parecía que se habían olvidado de él. Tras la muerte de Cedric su vida se había vuelto miserable, sus pesadillas inundaban las noches y todas las mañanas se despertaba gritando sólo para ser silenciado a golpes por su tío. Después era obligado a cumplir con sus tareas durante todo el día hasta que llegaba la noche, cuando caía rendido sobre su cama, listo nuevamente a pasar una noche incómoda mientras su mente le torturaba una y otra vez hasta que despertaba gritando sólo para ser silenciado una vez más.

Por el contrario, para los Dursley, éste estaba siendo uno de los mejores veranos vividos nunca desde que Harry Potter fue abandonado a su puerta. Sobre todo para Vernon Dursley. El muchacho se había convertido en el sirviente perfecto, silencioso, sombrío y eficaz. Hacía sus tareas todos los días. El único inconveniente eran las mañanas a la hora de despertar, cuando el muchacho se despertaba gritando y él _tenía la obligación_ de callarlo para que no lo oyesen los vecinos. La primera vez que lo _silenció_ pensó que en cualquier momento esos bichos raros de la estación se le echarían encima , pero nada de nada sucedió. Tras esos primeros momentos de incertidumbre, la paliza diaria a Harry se había convertido en hábito y Harry recibía palizas diariamente, así que, aún con sus habilidades mágicas, las heridas y contusiones de Harry eran casi permanentes en él.

Así pasaban los días lentamente en Privet Drive …

* * *

Los días pasaban y pasaban, aunque a Harry todo le daba igual. Pasaba las noches entre pesadillas y durante el día sufría los abusos de los Dursley, pero ni una sola queja dejó sus labios en todo el tiempo …

Para cualquier otra persona, esto habría resultado alarmante, pero para los Dursley era un motivo de felicidad. Ninguno de los tres había notado que Harry no había dicho ni una sola palabra en todo el verano, salvo los gritos inarticulados con los que despertaba cada mañana …

* * *

Así llegó la mañana del día 30 de Julio. Harry despertó gritando, como cada mañana, para ver a su tío entrar como un energúmeno en la habitación más pequeña del número 4 de Privet Drive, listo para hacer que callase.

Tras el desayuno (que a Harry no le dieron, pues estaba en su habitación, intentando recuperarse de los golpes), Vernon miró el correo y encontró una carta que decía que les habían premiado en un concurso de jardines. Sonriendo, les dio las buenas noticias a su mujer y a su hijo, y se fueron a prepararse para ir a la entrega de premios.

Poco después del medio día, después de que Harry hiciese sus tareas a cambio de un trozo de pan y un poco de queso, Vernon cogió a Harry y lo metió de un empujón a su habitación. Harry se quedó en el suelo, algo aturdido por el golpe.

- Te quedarás aquí toda la tarde muchacho - dijo su tío -. Nosotros nos vamos a recoger un premio por nuestro maravilloso jardín, volveremos por la noche … y no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte - añadió el hombre con un gruñido.

Acto seguido, Vernon Dursley procedió a cerrar la puerta de la habitación con llave. Harry, por su parte, se arrastró como pudo a su cama y se quedó allí tumbado, llorando, deseando que todo acabase de una maldita vez, deseando volver a Hogwarts con sus amigos.

* * *

Harry se despertó sobresaltado, en algún momento se había quedado dormido. Se incorporó en la cama e intento recordar porqué se había despertado. De repente algo se escuchó en el piso de abajo.

Harry se acercó a la ventana, pero no veía el coche de los Dursley por ningún lado.

Si no son mis tíos … ¡mierda! ¡mortífagos!. Harry cogió su varita de su mesilla y apuntó hacia la puerta de su habitación. Se acercó a su baúl y cogió la capa de invisibilidad de su padre y se la echó por encima, al tiempo que oía como la cerradura de la puerta de su habitación se abría con un casi inaudible _clic. _

La puerta se abrió silenciosamente y cinco personas entraron en la habitación, tres hombres y dos mujeres.

- Vaya, que ordenado está todo - susurró una de las mujeres, Llevaba el pelo de color rosa chicle y a Harry le parecía que tenia sólo 4 o 5 años mas que él.

En ese momento, Harry vio claramente a todos y se sorprendió. Conocía a dos de esas personas. Una era Remus Lupin, antiguo profesor de Harry en Hogwarts y Alastor "ojoloco" Moody, otro ex profesor de Harry.

Harry se apretó contra una de las paredes de la habitación y se colocó tras el grupo, acercándose a la mujer con el pelo rosa …

- Buen intento Potter, pero no es en absoluto necesario - gruñó Moody divertido.

Harry se quedó paralizado donde estaba. Maldita sea, me olvidé de que ese ojo ve a través de las capas de invisibilidad.

- Aquí no hay nadie Ojoloco - dijo la otra mujer.

- Si que hay - contestó Lupin - aunque debe de estar bajo la capa invisible de Cornamenta, por eso no podemos verle. Desgraciadamente para él, el ojo de Moody si puede verle, y yo tengo mis propias maneras de detectarlo … ¿verdad Harry?

Al ver que había sido descubierto, Harry se quitó la capa, aunque no dejó de apuntar con su varita a los cinco.

- ¿Quiénes sois? - preguntó Harry desde donde estaba, haciendo que los tres que no le habían visto se diesen la vuelta con las varitas en alto y claramente sorprendidos por haber sido burlados con tanta facilidad.

- A mi ya me conoces, Harry - dijo Lupin suavemente.

- Demuestre que es usted, si no les lanzaré el hechizo mas potente que me pase por la cabeza …

-Ha! - rió Moody -¿y que hechizo derrotaría a 4 agrores y un licántropo al mismo tiempo? No tienes ninguna posibilidad, Potter.

- Le gustaría ver los efectos de un _bombarda_ sobre un cuerpo, ¿"profesor"?

Moody dejó de reírse al instante y se tensó, obviamente no pensó que a Harry se le pasase por la cabeza usar un hechizo de una manera tan... creativa. Claramente había subestimado al muchacho.

- Tranquilo Harry. Mi nombre es Remus John Lupin, ex profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts, licántropo y amigo de tus padres y de _Hocicos_. La forma de tu patronus es la de un ciervo.

- ¿Entonces son amigos?

- Si Harry. Hemos venido a sacarte de aquí.

En ese momento Harry empezó a marearse. Su visión se volvió borrosa y perdió el equilibrio. La inconsciencia se apoderó de el.


	3. Capítulo Segundo

* * *

**CAPÍTULO SEGUNDO: EL CUARTEL GENERAL**

- Harry, Harry …

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente para descubrir al director de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

- Pro … profesor … - susurró Harry.

- Harry, escucha atentamente, pues sólo lo diré una vez y tienes que memorizarlo. "El cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix está situado en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place."

- El cuartel general de la Orden … numero 12 … - susurró Harry de nuevo antes de caer desmayado.

* * *

En la cocina del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, una reunión tenía lugar. La Orden del Fénix, una agrupación de magos formada por Albus Dumbledore para luchar contra el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y que se ha vuelto a formar con el resurgimiento del mago tenebroso mas terrible habido nunca. En la reunión no estaban todos los integrantes de la Orden, sólo los que residían ahora en Grimmauld Place, algunos cercanos a Harry y los aurores que habían ido a recogerlo y el director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.

- … ¿ y qué vamos a hacer, Albus ? Esto no puede quedar así. Es Harry Potter, ¡ maldita sea ! Ese niño ha vivido mas que todos nosotros juntos, y lo sabes. Si alguien merece algo mejor en el mundo, ese es él.

- Tranquilízate Poppy. Deberíamos esperar y …

- ¡ Esperar ! Llevo muchos años como sanadora, Albus. Y te puedo decir que he visto pocas personas con mas derecho a estar muerto que el después de recibir semejantes heridas. Si está vivo es gracias a que volvieron con un traslador y no en escoba como habías previsto y pude atenderlo rápidamente. Si no, ahora mismo el sr. Potter estaría muerto, y aunque pudo sobrevivir a una maldición asesina cuando era niño y ha logrado cosas impensables con su edad, mucho me temo que esto no habría acabado bien - para cuando acabó su pequeño discurso, Madam Pomfrey se había puesto de pies y estaba gritando a Dumbledore en la cara con una rabia y enfado desconocida por todos los presentes.

Las reacciones en la sala eran variadas. Desde la sonrisita de satisfacción de Severus Snape hasta la cara de rabia y enfado que portaban Madam Pomfrey, la sra. Weasley y la joven auror que fue a recoger a Harry. El resto mostraban diferentes grados de enfado y preocupación.

Dumbledore se hundió mas en su asiento ante el ataque frontal de la sanadora y esperó a que ésta se calmase un poco antes de hablar.

- Bueno, yo mismo iré a tener una charla con los Dursley, si eso te tranquiliza, Poppy. El sr. Potter está a salvo ahora, y, como has dicho, necesita descansar. De todas formas el verano que viene le asignaré una escolta cuando vaya de nuevo a casa de sus tíos.

- ¡ Has perdido la cabeza, viejo loco ! - todos se giraron hacia la dueña de la voz, la joven auror con el pelo rosa - ¡ Estaba medio muerto cuando lo encontramos !¡ Es sorprendente que estando como estaba fuese capaz de intentar escabullirse de nosotros !

- Nymphadora …

- ¡ Y cuantas veces he de decirte que no me llames así ! - la auror se dio la vuelta y se marchó de la habitación pegando un portazo.

- Bueno, creo que ya tenemos una voluntaria para vigilarlo el verano que viene … - dijo el director divertido.

- Puede que no esté de acuerdo en las formas, pero estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ella - dijo Sirius Black

Lupin miró a su amigo y enarcó una ceja.

- No me mires así Lunático. Si yo hubiese estado en esa casa, no había quedado mucho de esas alimañas. Y si mi querida prima no se me hubiera adelantado, posiblemente nuestro querido director habría escuchado alguna que otra lindeza más …

Lupin sonrió y sacudió levemente la cabeza.

- ¿ Que ? Ni que no me conocieses … - dijo Sirius enfurruñándose - Pero ahora tendré que comprarle un buen regalo de navidad a Tonks … viejo loco … - murmuró Sirius entre dientes, pero todo el mundo lo escuchó.

La mayoría de los presentes se echó a reír, incluso Snape tenía una sonrisa en su boca, aunque no era muy agradable.

- De todas formas he de admitir que el muchacho es bueno. Pocos mortífagos podrían haberle detectado, y aún cuando lo detectamos pensó rápido, a pesar de su estado … - dijo Moody con algo de ¿orgullo?

- ¿A qué te refieres, Alastor? - preguntó Dumbledore?

- A que cuando lo descubrimos nos hizo demostrar quienes éramos y a que tenía una maldición preparada para neutralizarnos a los 5 al mismo tiempo. Y me temo que si hubiese llegado el caso de usarla, nos habríais tenido que recoger con cucharilla …

- Y cómo es posible que Potter podría haber dejado fura de combate a 5 magos adultos y preparados? - contestó Snape con sorna.

- Si te hubiesen amenazado con una _Bombarda_ a metro y medio de distancia, seguramente no te habría parecido tan divertido … ¿ o acaso eres capaz de formar un escudo lo suficientemente fuerte en décimas de segundo?

La mueca de superioridad de Snape desapareció en un instante y su rostro palideció mas de lo habitual … Dumbledore, por su parte, sonrió.

- Parece que el sr. Potter también heredó la creatividad de sus padres …

* * *

Tonks salió de la cocina dando un portazo. El ruido resonó por toda la casa. Bueno, al menos ese chivo viejo ha conseguido silenciar a la vieja bruja …

Unos pasos apresurados se escucharon en las escaleras, y, pocos instantes después cuatro cabelleras pelirrojas y una castaña llegaban a donde la auror se encontraba. Se trataba de los gemelos Weasley, junto con sus hermanos Ron y Ginny; por supuesto la castaña era Hermione Granger. Tonks dejó escapar un gruñido y se dirigió hacia el salón todavía con la rabia ardiendo en su interior.

- Vaya, vaya … - empezó uno de los gemelos.

- … si es nuestra aurora preferida …

- Y parece de mal humor, oh hermano mío

- Algo parece no haber ido muy bien para ella en la reunión …

- Me pregunto si le habrá tocado en suerte alguna ardua misión …

- ¿Qué podría ser? - dijo uno de ellos tocándose la barbilla con un dedo pensativo.

- Podría ser cuidar de los escregutos de Hagrid …

- O quizás perdió un concurso de imitadores …

- También podría … no … eso sería demasiado cruel …

- Nadie en su sano juicio podría ordenarle eso …

- Aunque todos sabemos que el bueno del director …

- … no está en su sano juicio …

- Oh! Vaya lo sentimos mucho Tonks …

- Es realmente horrible …

- Tremebundo …

- Aunque la grasa del pelo de Snape probará ser una digna rival del nivel de una auror … - terminaron a la par los gemelos.

Para ese momento Tonks no podía sino sonreír ante la broma de los gemelos , mientras que el resto estaba por los suelos incapaces de contener la risa.

- Oh … vaya … no … no hagáis eso más … no creo que pudiese soportarlo … - dijo Ginny entrecortadamente por la risa que trataba de contener, mientras que Ron simplemente se sujetaba la tripa mientras trataba de recuperar la compostura.

Tras unos momentos mas de risas, Tonks recuperó la seriedad y se dejó caer en un sillón soltando un suspiro cansado …

- ¿Qué ha pasado Tonks? ¿Es sobre Harry? - preguntó Hermione, como siempre la primera en ponerse seria.

Tonks volvió a suspirar y se limitó a asentir mientras se hundía en su asiento …

Al momento se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la sala y la temperatura pareció descender varios grados en cuestión de segundos.

- Si, ya sabéis que Harry ha llegado … indispuesto de su viaje desde casa de sus tíos hasta aquí, ¿verdad? - preguntó Tonks, no sabiendo muy bien cómo empezar a explicarlo todo. Todos asintieron. Les habían dicho que Harry se encontraba mal tras el viaje, pero no sabían los motivos y no les dejaban verlo.

La joven auror los invitó a sentarse y procedió a contarles la historia. No debería, pero merecen saberlo, después de todo son sus amigos. pensó Además, es bastante posible que el propio Harry se lo contase tarde o temprano. Con estos pensamientos Tonks empezó a contarles lo que había pasado, por lo menos lo que ella sabía, pues la historia completa solo la sabían Harry y, posiblemente, Dumbledore.

* * *

Harry recuperó lentamente la consciencia. Abrió los ojos, pero su visión estaba muy borrosa y no era capaz de enfocar su entorno. Mis gafas … pensó Harry. Movió su brazo hacia donde suponía que estaría la mesilla que generalmente acompañaba a la cama. Tras palpar la superficie de dicho mueble durante unos segundos, su mano alcanzó dos cosas: sus gafas y su varita. Cogió sus gafas y se las puso, para acto seguido coger su varita y mirar a su alrededor.

-Bueno, al menos esta vez no he acabado en la enfermería - dijo Harry a la espartana habitación donde estaba, sólo para oír como alguien soltaba un ronquido que sobresaltó al muchacho. Harry, actuando más por instinto que por otra cosa, alzó la varita apuntando al origen del ruido, para encontrarse apuntando a un cuadro en blanco. Me estoy volviendo tan paranoico como Moody … Moody En ese momento, la memoria de Harry se activó permitiéndole recordar lo que había pasado antes de que se desmayase. Si lo que recordaba era cierto, entonces estaba a salvo en algún lugar seguro. Soltando un leve suspiro, Harry se vistió con la ropa que estaba cuidadosamente doblada en una silla. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió sin hacer ruido y se asomó al exterior, varita por delante. Estaría en un sitio seguro, pero mejor cuidarse, por si acaso.

Harry salió al pasillo, que estaba bastante oscuro. Hacia su izquierda se extendía el pasillo, con varias puertas a ambos lados y hacia su derecha estaba el final des pasillo, con unas escaleras que descendían a los pisos inferiores. Tan silenciosamente como pudo, Harry bajó las escaleras, sin encontrar a nadie, hasta que finalmente llegó al piso inferior. La casa estaba silenciosa, parecía que no había nadie, lo que era bastante inquietante. Allí, en el hall de la casa, Harry se encontró con tres puertas. Una de ellas era obvio que daba a la calle, juzgando por el número de cerrojos que allí se veían, así como runas que Harry reconoció vagamente como de protección, si no recordaba mal las explicaciones de Hermione sobre Runas Antiguas. Debería prestarle más atención cuando me explica ese tipo de cosas. Al final siempre acaban siendo útiles …

A su derecha y a su izquierda había sendas puertas de madera oscura, lisas y simples. Lo único fuera de lugar era unas cortinas granates que tenían pinta de ser muy pesadas. Se acercó lentamente a la puerta de la derecha y apoyó su oreja en ella, tratando de escuchar algún ruido al otro lado, pero no alcanzó a oír nada.

Acto seguido se giró y se encaminó hacia la otra puerta. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo oír a alguien hablando … Curioso, Harry se acercó a la puerta y la entreabrió ligeramente, lo suficiente como para poder oír bien la voz y quizás con algo de suerte, poder ver de quién era dicha voz y con quién estaría hablando ….

A/N

**Bellatrix Lovett Black: **Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste la historia, procuraré actualizarla mas a menudo, pero el trabajome tiene un poco absorbido y, en fin, que procuraré actualizar cada poco tiempo, si me es posible.

Al resto de lectores les digo lo mismo, procuraré actualizar lo mas rápido que pueda. Gracias


End file.
